


Снег, секс, Рождество

by TlokeNauake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Стив и Тони встречают Рождество. Впервые — только вдвоем.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 37





	Снег, секс, Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Зубодробительный рождественский флафф))   
> Довольно старая работа, про которую я совсем забыла, но внезапно нашла в закромах))

Вокруг очень много снега. Мириады искрящихся, сверкающих чистым бриллиантовым блеском, колких холодных снежинок.

Прислонившись к высоким перилам скрипучей деревянной лестницы, Тони наблюдает за Стивом, который лихо орудует лопатой, расчищая путь к дровянику.

— Кэп, а я говорил, что надо было двигать в отель, — ехидно говорит он — из чистой вредности, ведь ему самому в кои-то веки плевать на комфорт.

— Да ладно тебе, — воткнув лопату в сугроб, Стив подставляет лицо свежему морозному ветру. — Здесь классно. И тебе все это нравится, я же вижу. Давай, скажи, что я неправ.

Он смотрит на Тони, чуть прищурившись, лукаво и торжествующе, и как же тянет ввязаться в спор, но еще больше хочется не говорить, а заниматься другими, куда более приятными вещами.

Чуть позже. Раз уж Стиву приспичило именно сейчас озадачиться бесполезным трудом, Тони готов подождать. Недолго.

— Я люблю тебя, — он ехидно вскидывает бровь. — Но это не значит, что я отказался бы от отеля, будь ты хоть немного сговорчивей.

Стив сокрушенно качает головой, скидывает куртку и, оставшись в одной футболке, еще добрых полчаса ведет неравную борьбу со снегом, очевидно, вознамерившимся окончательно и бесповоротно отрезать их от остального мира.

Хотя, если подумать…

Тони вовсе не против.

Они забрались в такую глушь, в которой старкфон даже не пытается ловить сеть, каждый вечер, чтобы не замерзнуть, приходится топить печь, по ночам за окнами завывают вьюга, и нет ни намека на человеческое жилье. Добираться сюда пришлось на арендованном через кучу посредников вертолете, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не привлечь ненужного внимания. Честно говоря, со всеми этими шпионскими страстями Тони почувствовал себя если не Бондом, то кем-то вроде него точно.

Но, что и говорить, результат стоил всех усилий.

Впервые за долгое время у них появился шанс побыть самими собой.

Стивом Роджерсом и Тони Старком.

Просто Стивом и Тони.

И пусть ради этого шанса пришлось отказаться от привычного, порой кажущегося жизненно необходимым. Все блага цивилизации за возможность остаться вдвоем? Легко, причем, без малейших сомнений.

Тони Старк не привык довольствоваться малым, но безошибочно определяет по-настоящему важное.

Он и Стив. В чертовых сотнях миль от мира, наверное, впервые — без привычных опостылевших масок, сквозь которые привыкли смотреть друг на друга. За прошедшие годы они здорово научились отличать истину от ширм, за которыми она по обыкновению прячется.

— Я все еще настаиваю на том, что Рождество без подарков — полная хрень, — сунув руки в карманы, Тони зарывается носом в высокий ворот пальто. — Кстати, в следующий раз я выбираю, куда мы поедем. И это будут как минимум Виргинские острова.

Небо над Броуд-пиком темнеет на глазах, погружая все вокруг в прозрачные вечерние сумерки. Вместе с ними приходит тишина, тяжелая, бьющая в виски похлеще вечных шумов мегаполиса, с которыми свыклись, срослись, без них здесь все порой кажется каким-то ирреальным.

Вздохнув, Стив убирает лопату в дровяник, подходит к Тони, обнимает крепко, по-хозяйски, и без лишних слов целует в губы.

— Зато здесь только мы с тобой, — его дыхание обжигает, и у Тони впервые за невообразимо долгое время беспричинно кружится голова. — Мне кажется, это лучший подарок, который мы могли сделать друг другу.

У Тони не находится причин возражать. Желания — и подавно.

***

В камине потрескивают поленья, дразняще и празднично пахнет хвоей и апельсинами, переливается всеми цветами радуги елочная гирлянда, и до полуночи всего двадцать минут, но за эти двадцать минут им нужно успеть очень многое.

Стив сгребает Тони в охапку — о да, он умеет делать это так, что невозможно сопротивляться — прижимает к себе крепко, забирается прохладными ладонями под рубашку.

— О, Кэп, ты решил забить на встречу Рождества из-за моей великолепной задницы? Я тебя понимаю, — успевает выпалить Тони, прежде чем оказывается без одежды. Скорость Стива впечатляет, как и меткость — будь Тони на его месте, тряпки точно угодили бы в камин.

— Лучше прекрати болтать и займись делом, — ухмыльнувшись, Стив целует его, нетерпеливо, горячо, так, что становится ясно: он намерен успеть все до Рождества, и, черт возьми, Тони как всегда заражается его уверенностью.

Возможно, он не настолько ловок и безупречно точен в деле избавления кое-кого крупнее себя от шмоток, но старания ему не занимать. Губы Стива на его шее, ладони Стива скользят по голой спине, тискают задницу, заставляя приподняться на цыпочки, Тони до умопомрачения заводит то, насколько он сильнее и выше, потому он путается в пуговицах, расстегивая на Стиве рубашку — его любимую дурацкую клетчатую рубашку, которую Тони когда-нибудь точно выбросит тайком, ведь, в самом деле, сколько можно?

— Быстрее, — шумно и требовательно выдыхает Стив на ухо, заставляя Тони разозлиться на себя за нерасторопность. — У нас восемнадцать минут.

Отлично, он еще и за часами успевает следить. Тони стаскивает с него джинсы, не забывает от души облапать за задницу, опускается, увлекая его за собой, и пару драгоценных минут они до одури целуются, сцепившись, и Стив успевает почти свести его с ума, растягивая мокрыми от слюны пальцами — смазка в ванной, в двух шагах, но, кажется, в паре световых лет от них.

— Все, не могу больше, хочу тебя! — Тони опрокидывает его на ковер, седлает, упирается ладонями в широкие плечи, позволяет направлять себя, это любимая поза Стива, и кто Тони, в общем-то, такой, чтобы в Рождество лишать его маленького подарка?

Тони чувствует, как его распирает изнутри, чувствует, как Стив стискивает бедра, смотрит ему в глаза все то время, пока Стив медленно, словно издеваясь, опускает его на себя, напряженно закусив губу, и отвечает таким же сумасшедшим, жадным взглядом, Тони с удовольствием продаст душу тому, кому она понадобится, за то, чтобы Стив смотрел на него так же всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ох-х, черт. — Не выдержав, он прикрывает глаза.

Стив обхватывает его член, с силой сжимает пальцы, шлепает по ягодице, несильно, но ощутимо, срывая с губ Тони судорожный всхлип — но нет, Тони Старк не всхлипывает, даже когда его трахают, даже когда его трахает Стив, мать его, Роджерс, о господи, да к черту все, он ведь уже почти готов умолять.

— Пятнадцать минут, Тони, — напоминает Стив тихо и собрано. Он дышит почти ровно, и только это самое «почти» и мелкие бисеринки пота на лбу, висках и плечах выдают, насколько он возбужден, но этого достаточно, чтобы Тони поставил себе на ближайшие пятнадцать минут вполне выполнимую задачу: сорвать ему дыхание к чертям.

Он приподнимается над Стивом и опускается на него, медленно, тягуче, до предела сжимая мышцы. Стив закрывает глаза, запрокидывает голову, и Тони ускоряет темп, смазанно, поверхностно целует напряженные плечи, шею, ключицы, щекочет языком ямочку между ними, и Стив сдавленно стонет, сминает его бедра, кажется, до кровоподтеков, синяки останутся точно, но Тони уже привык. Они оба привыкли — и к синякам, и к царапинам, и к бесконечным ссорам до хрипа, и к таким же, до хрипа, примирениям, но единственное, к чему они оба никогда не смогут привыкнуть — это к мысли о том, что все творящееся с ними рано или поздно перейдет в разряд самого собой разумеющегося, станет обыденным, растеряв искры и безрассудство.

Тони не хочет мириться с этой мыслью. Они каждый день узнают друг друга заново, и Стив не перестает его удивлять.

К примеру, сейчас — он, пожалуй, впервые за эти без малого шесть лет так откровенно стонет, удерживая Тони, направляя, требуя, и эти стоны подгоняют, вынуждают Тони выпрямиться и начать насаживаться уже с силой, резко, до конца, сдавливая запястья Стива.

— Пять минут, Тони, — рычит Стив, привлекая его к себе, целует жестко, яростно, вскидывает бедра, давит на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться и лишая всякой возможности двигаться, — теперь Тони может только принимать его в себя, и он вовсе не против расслабиться в его руках, доверившись и позволив делать со своим телом все, что вздумается.

— Может, еще поощрительный приз выдашь тому, кто раньше кончит? — огрызается он, в отместку больно цапнув Стива за нижнюю губу. Тело отзывается на каждый толчок дрожью и нетерпением, удовольствие узлом скручивается в паху, и Стив толкает его к чертовому краю, ведет пальцами по позвоночнику, от загривка к копчику, неожиданно нежно целуя в шею, и Тони срывается в оргазм, стонет, совершенно не стесняясь, глушит себя, уткнувшись в плечо Стива, чувствует, как напрягается идеальное, любимое тело под ним, как мокро и горячо становится в заднице, — Тони обожает, когда он увлекается настолько, что не успевает вытащить, — чувствует, как Стив стискивает его в объятьях, и довольно улыбается, как и всегда, когда добивается своего.

— Задача… выполнена. — Тони стекает на него, дышит рвано и часто, его еще потряхивает отголосками пережитого кайфа, и Стив вторит его выдохам и вдохам, едва касаясь, скользит кончиками пальцев по спине, и кожа под этими прикосновениями одновременно покрывается мурашками и горит огнем.

— О чем ты? — лениво интересует Стив, взъерошивая ему волосы.

— Ты стонал, — Тони смотрит на него лукаво, чуть прищурившись. — Неужели у несокрушимой воли Капитана Америки все-таки есть предел?

Стив не отвечает — только притягивает его ближе, целуя, так что велик шанс забыть о времени.

Но не для них, конечно. Тони вскидывается, бросает взгляд на часы, потом на Стива, роняет:

— Без двух минут Рождество, Кэп, — и, коротко чмокнув в губы, вскакивает. — Предлагаю все-таки открыть шампанское, зря мы его, что ли, тащили сюда на своем горбу.

— Ты знаешь, я предпочел бы эггног, — Стив приподнимается на локтях и лениво улыбается. — По старинке.

— Ты просто ничего не понимаешь в настоящих вечеринках, — Тони, не удосужившись накинуть хоть что-то, носится по комнате в поисках вожделенной бутылки Cristal «Medalion» и бокалов. — Кстати, раз уж мы заговорили о традициях, — он, наконец, падает рядом со Стивом — без одной минуты полночь, — за двадцать минут до Рождества принято обсуждать погоду за праздничным столом, а не трахаться, как в последний раз.

Стив смеется, запрокинув голову, пока Тони, хитро улыбаясь, разливает шампанское. За окном крупными тяжелыми хлопьями валит снег, по поленьям в камине весело гуляет огонь, багровые отблески пляшут на стенах и потолке, из радиоприемника доносится «Jingle Bells» в исполнении какого-то джазового бойз-бэнда, и впервые за долгое время на душе у Тони легко и спокойно. Вне всякого сомнения, они заслужили короткую передышку между завтра и вчера, и это сегодня, вечер, камин, праздник — только для них двоих.

— У нас будет тост? — деловито интересуется Тони.

Стив задумчиво склоняет голову к плечу.

— Думаю, да. С Рождеством, мистер Старк! — торжественно говорит он и, отсалютовав бокалом, делает глоток.

Ухмыльнувшись, Тони тянется к нему, и под бой настенных часов они долго, сладко и со вкусом целуются.

— Не очень-то оригинально, — подкалывает он, отрываясь от Стива.

И, конечно, отвечает:

— С Рождеством. Капитан.


End file.
